


Getting Away With Murder

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: i love flowey too much, i write too many flowey based stories I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how Flowey finally gets bored enough to start killing people, and the reasoning behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away With Murder

Sometimes Flowey wondered if Chara actually had a point with wanting to kill the humans. Well, wanting to kill in general, actually. It was so tempting. RESETing the timelines got more and more dull as life went on, and it’s not like anyone would know that the former prince had turned into a murderer. He was now a dumb, innocent, little flower, after all. Besides, if anyone did find out, then the flower would just RESET again.

 

 

 

Then, shuddering, it pushed the thought out of its head. What was it thinking?!! Murder? Killing its friends and family? Killing the king’s loyal subjects who’d mourned Asriel’s death? They were his friends!

 

_His._

 

Asriel’s.

 

  
_Not mine_ , the flower realized suddenly. Flowey had no friends. No one to run to when scared, no one to comfort in times of need, no one at all. Sure, it’d called out sometimes, hoping an unsuspecting child would come by and be a good companion, but no one could compare to Chara. No one good enough. Not like anyone answered his calls anyways. Nonetheless, he tried and tried over and over again.

 

BUT NOBODY CAME.

 

Contemplating it’s lack of acquaintances, the flower was only more and more tempted. Tempted to start killing, swayed to GENOCIDE.  _Why not?_  it figured.  _No one would know, and if they really did, would they even care? They never came to me when I asked for help, this is my revenge._  The flower sat with a bitter expression.

 

  
_Oh well_ , it sighed.

 

_Time to start._


End file.
